Olor A Sangre
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic de Shiki, resume completo dentro


**Olor A Sangre**

_**Resumen: **__Él nunca imagino que ella saciaria sus deseos, ella nunca imagino que por fin se ganaria el amor del chico pero con el solo hecho de probarse uno al otro, pudieron comprobar lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos._

_**Categoría:**__ Lemon, romance_

_**Rango: **__Mayores de 18 años._

_**Personajes:**__ Megumi Shimizu y Natsuno Yuuki_

"Yuuki" -. Es lo que rondaba la mente de la joven peli rosa, caminaba por la noche, la joven sentia muchos deseos de volver a ver aquel chico que le llenaba su mente y todo su ser, el unico que la hacia extremeser de la forma en que lo hacia. Suspira pesadamente sintiendo ardor en la garganta, dandose cuenta de que estaba sedienta por lo cual la chica camino en busco de alguien a quien beberle la sangre, cuando encuentra a un pobre joven perdido, la chica de ojos camersi no lo duda y al instante lo ataca para beber su sangre, hasta dejarlo casi seco, se aparta dejandolo caer y relamiendose los labios, sus ropas estilo gothic loli, son una falda corta y un corsel que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo y sus grandes senos, la joven sonrie mirando al chico completamente debil.

-Gracias...por la **comida**-. Fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse rumbo a Kanemasa, donde se encontraba todos los demas Shikis.-Uff, noche aburrida-. Fue lo unico que dijo despues de alejarse de aquel lugar donde habia optenido su comida.

La noche era hermosa, la luz de luna alumbraba el bosque oscuro, las estrellas decoraba el cielo haciendo un hermosos escenario, Megumi, se detiene y se queda mirando el cielo, estendiendo las manos, como deseando volar.

-Como me gustaria _irme_ de este aburrido pueblo-. Dijo para si misma y da una mirada a donde vivia sus padre, no le molestaba convertirlos en Shiki, para ella no era necesario aunque en su interior no podia negarse que hechaba de menos los cuidandos de su madre y padre.

-Me gustaria **ver a Yuuki**-. Dijo una vez mas sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro pero en su interior sabia que posiblemente él la odia por lo que le hizo, matar a su mejor amigos, y provocar que este le matara a él arrastrandolo a una condena eterna, para ella era justo que él la odie, nadie desea vivir condenado.

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de pisadas acercandose, Megumi a darse cuenta de esto, se esconde por que no sabe quien podria ser, si era un habitante de la aldea, se daria cuenta que ella se habia...**levantado** por lo cual se oculta y se queda esperando a saber que pasa, al ver de que se traba su corazón dio un vuelo, a ver que se traba del unico chico que habia amado durante su vida normal y su vida inmortal, se quedo oculta porque no sabia lo que podria pasar, posiblemente intente acabarla dado que fue ella la que hizo que tuviera esa desgracia.

-Sal Shimizu-. Dice con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.-Se que estas aqui, puedo **olerte**-. Abre los ojos ese hermoso color que hacia que ella se estremeciera.

Megumi suspira y al instante sale de su escondite, tratado de actuar lo mas tranquila posible.

-Yuuki-. Fue su respuesta.- No esperaba _verte_ esta noche-. Dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo de forma tranquila.

El chico sonrie a ver el intento de la pelirosa de estar tranquila, asi que saca sus manos de los bolsillos comenzando a acercarse a ella.-Shimizu, te veo algo **nerviosa**-. Dice mientras se acercaba a la shiki, hasta tenerla contra un árbol, mirandola fijamente.- A mi no me engañas-. Finalizo mientras que con una mano, le levanta la mirada.

La chica se sonrojo al ver fijamente a Yuuki a los ojos y sentir su aliento cada vez mas cerca de ella, cosa que hiso que se estremesca.- Yuuki-. Susurro sin apartarle la mirada.

Natsuno Yuuki sonrie a ver a Shimizu Megumi en ese estado, asi que aprieta su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras baja al cuello de la chica comenzando a lamerlo.-Que rico sabor tienes Shimizu-. Dijo mientras le lamia aprisionandola contra él y el arból.

-Yuuki-. Sonrojada se estremece y cierra los ojos sintiendo a joven que tanto amaba lamerle el cuello, cosa que hacia que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo.

Natsuno continua lamiendole el cuello, finalmente en u arrebato de deseo y de sed de sangre, abre la boca dejando creecer sus colmillos.-Deseo probar tu sangre Shimizu-. Aferrandose a ella, le clava sus colmillos los cuales perforan la blanca piel de la peli rosa, dejando salir ese liquido carmesi.

Al sentir los colmillos de Yuuki perforarle la piel, la chica grita y se aferra a su cuerpo sintiendo como el chico bebia de su sangre, mientras una de sus manos de acerca a los senos de la chica comenzando a jugar con ellos, mientras se saciaba con la sangre de Shimizu. Poco a poco ya sacianda su sed, se separa de ella, para verle fijamente a los ojos, la peli rosa lo mira fijamente mientras su herida en su cuello sana rapidamente, Yuuki sonrie a verla en ese estado y se acerca a ella de forma lenta, al notar las intenciones de Natsuno, Megumi cierra los ojos y comienza a acercarse tambien, hasta que sus labios se juntan en un apasionado beso. Natsuno intentaba meter la lengua en la boca de Megumi pero esta aun no cooperaba, asi que de afloja el corsel para retirarlo dejando sus senos descubiertos, para asi tomarlos con ambas manos y estimularlos, lo cual hiso que Megumi soltara y gemido de placer, ante el hecho, Yuuki aprovecha para besarla metiendole la lengua en la boca, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en una danza apasionada, Shimizu por su parte acerca sus manos comenzando a abrirle la camisa para asi retirlarla y comenzar a tocar la piel de Yuuki directamente, estremeciendose cada quien por los besos y caricias. Natsuno se separa de los labios de Shimizu bajando por su cuerpo llegando a los senos de la pelirosa, le da unas lamidas a sus pezones turnadamente, para despues comenzar a chuparle un seno, mientras masajeaba el otro, Megumi comienza a gemir de placer llevando sus manos a el cabello de Yuuki sonrojada y sitiendo mucha exitacion de ser él que sea quien la estuviera tocando y probando su cuerpo.

-Yuuki-. Susurra el nombre de aquel que tanto amaba y que ahora mismo le estaba dando tanto placer.

-Shimizu-. Susurra mientras sigue lamiendole los pechos, bajando sus manos para aflojarle la falda dejandola caer, sintiendo a su vez como las manos de la shiki, le desabrochaban el pantalon, cosa que hiso que se sonrojara.

Una vez que la shiki de afloja el pantalon, comienza a masajearlo sintiendo el pene de Natsuno duro en su mano, eso hiso que el joven se estremesca y gimiera, mordiendo suavemente los pezones de Shimizu, comenzando a bajar por su cuerpo, bajandole las bragas con los dientes. Una vez que termina de desnudarla, la mira fijamente deilentandose con la belleza de la chica, sonrie y la acuesta en el cesped suavemente, mientras le abre las piernas bajando comienza a lamerle la vagina.

Ese hecho hiso que Shimizu se arque apretando las manos, sintiendo como Yuuki le lamia su intimidad, para asi poder ver como él lo disfrutaba, al sentir que comenzaba a meterle la lengua grita de placer, mordiendose el labio inferior haciendolo sangrar sin querer por eterrarse su colmillo. Llevando después las manos a la cabeza del chico para acariciarlo, mientras Yuuki desgustaba la vagina y los fluidos de Shimizu, la cual estaba extaciada, se separa y se baja los boxer para quedar desnudo frente a ella, dejando a la vista el pene erecto, se sienta en el suelo, tomando a la chica se la cintura y la coloca sobre él, en la pose 69, con los dedos le separa los labios vaginales nuevamente para comenzar a lamerlos, mientras Megumi, gime y toma el pene de Natsuno para meterlo a su boca y comenzar a chuparlo, ese acto hiso que la piel de Yuuki se erizara, mientras seguia lamiendole la vagina metiendole la lengua.

-Yuu...ki...deseo...hasme...tuya...Yuu...ki-. Gimio Megumi, mientras sentia las constantes lamidas que el joven le daba.

Yuuki al escucha lo que dice, se separa y la recuesta en el piso otra vez.- Shimizu-. Susurra con voz roca por el placer que sentia, le abre las piernas y acerca su pene erecto a la vagina de la peli rosa, rozando asi el glande con el clitoris de la chica, lo cual hace que la shiki se arquera de placer, sonriendo a verla asi, se acerca a ella comenzando a besarla y pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la peli rosa, explorandola completamente, mientras una vez que termina de provocarla, lleva su pene entrada de la vagina de Megumi para comenzar a penetrarla. Ante tenerlo dentro de ella, la chica comienza a derramar lagrimas por el dolor, Natsuno a ver eso, las limpia y se queda quiero esperando que ella se adaptara a él, una vez que siente que ya le tolera, comienza a mover sus caderas de atras para delante, comenzando a penentrarla de forma suave y dulce, mientras se acerca nuevamente a sus labios para comenzar a besarla, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de la chica, dado que momentos antes se habia mordido el labio, sonriendole le abre mas las piernas para moverse de forma salvaje dentro de ella, Shimizu por la exitacion al sentir a Yuuki penentrandola, no soporto mas y clava sus colmillos en el cuello del chico, comenzando a beber su sangre, este acto hace que se estremesca de dolor y placer, Natsuno hace lo mismo que ella, asi que mientras hacian el amor, probavan la sangre uno del otro, mientras gira con ella dejandola sobre si mismo, al hacer eso Shimizu comienza a mover las caderas de arriba a abajo sintiendo el pene de Yuuki entras y salir de ella, Natsuno con mucha exitacion le acaricia las nalgas aprentandoselas, mientras la shiki miraba al el joven que tanto amaba bajo ella, mientras este la colmaba de placer y saciaba sus deseos, lo mismo hacia ella con él, llenarlo completamente, Yuuki exitando a verla moviendose se sienta abrazandandola por las cadera y comienza a besarle los senos, mientras movia sus caderas contra las de ella ayudandole a si a la penentracion, Shimizu sonrojada agitada se movia cada vez mas rapido, sintiendo las manos de Yuuki tocarle y acariciarle la espalda, las frias manos de la shiki le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, mirando como el joven le besaba los senos, pasandole la lengua por los pezones, mientras con sus manos los acariciaba, sin dejar de mover las caderas, Megumi tambien se movia, ayudando asi a que siguiera, dejando los senos de la chica sube nuevamente y la besa apasionadamente.

-Shimizu, me corro-. Susurra mientras la besaba y le aprenataba las nalgas por el placer.

-Yo tambien Yuuki-. Moviendose gimiendo correspondiendo cada beso del Natsuno.-Vamos a corrernos juntos-. Susurra mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Asi sera-. La calla con un beso, mientras en una ultima embestida se corre llenandola con su semen derramandose todo dentro de la vagina de Megumi, quien a sentirlo llenarla se corre dejando que sus fluidos vaginales se mezclaran con el semen de Natsuno, un poco salio de su vagina cayendo al suelo, la chica cae sobre el pecho del joven agotada, quien la abrazo y acaricio su cabello, todo este tiempo la habia odiado pero la verdad es que su insitencia habia lograrlo ganarse su afecto, tenia que admitirlo que desde que se convirtio en un ser inmortal empezo a desearla y hasta llegar a amarla, cierra los ojos e imagina lo diferente que pudo aver sido todo si él la hubiera aceptando cuando aun eran **humanos**, suspirando ya no habia marcha atras ahora eran lo que eran y tenian que vivir asi. Después de un pequeño descanso Shimizu se separa de Natsuno, sintiendo como el pene de él salia de ella, esta sonrie y comienza a a vestirse.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, ya falta poco para le amanecer-. Dice mirando el cielo para despues ver con una sonrisa a su Yuuki, acercandose a él para besarle los labios, antes de regresar a Kanemasa.-Nos vemos Yuuki, te quiero-. Susurrando.

Natsuno mirandola fijamente corresponde el beso, comenzando a vestirse tambien, la mira escuchando lo que dice.-Yo tambien Megumi-. Susurrando le acaricia la mejilla.-Espero verte pronto-. Susurrando le regresa el beso.

-Este sera nuestro secreto, Yuuki-. Sonriendole la chica comienza a regresa antes de que salga sol, ya que para ella quedarse fuera de dia seria mortal.-Hasta pronto-. Susurrando se aleja desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Yuuki, la mira alejarse sonrie algo poco comun en él, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos se marcha a otra direcion, por que los shikis eran para él sus enemigos pero ahora conciente de sus sentimientos, sabia que eliminar a todos los levantandos seria ahora muy **dificil**, ya que no solo su mejor amigo debia morir, si no ahora la chica que lleno amar de forma tardia por que para ellos ya era tarde, se torturo pensando si la hubiera aceptado cuando aun ambos eran humanos posiblemente todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez ellos tres hubieran enfrentando juntos los shikis, pero ya era tarde y el tal vez no existe, eso es lo que le toco vivir y ahora por eso deberian cargar con _ese peso...ya que ellos ya no era humanos, ahora eras seres olvidados por dios...SHIKIS._

**FIN.**

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola a todos como estan...espero que muy bien, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Shiki, me hubiera gustado estos dos como pareja, ya que se miraba que Megumi en verdad amaba a Natsuno, pero no se podria por que el anime es de horror, misterio y fantasia, tal vez si se hubiera dado si fuera tambien romance, cosa que no es, bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y pases linda noche, tarde o mañana, jejeje SALUDOS._


End file.
